Live Medley
The Live Medley is a hip hop medley Hollywood Undead performs since March, 2015 during concerts. Overview The medley features Intergalactic by Beastie Boys as its intro. The first verse is Charlie Scene's verse and the chorus from Apologize. After the chorus, the medley features the intro and Funny Man's verse of Bottle and a Gun. The next bit is the chorus of Gin & Juice by Snoop Dogg sung by Danny with backing by Charlie. This part is usually where the crowd sings as well. After that, California starts with the intro and Johnny 3 Tears's verse. Next up, they perform the intro and the chorus of No. 5, then the third verse by Funny Man and Da Kurlzz and it ends with the outro. Finally, as the outro of the medley J-Dog performs Simon Says by Pharoahe Monch and the medley ends with a powerful scream by Charlie. There is no studio version of the mash up. Lyrics It's easy to be drunk when it's hard to be sober I'mma steal your leased Rover and pull police over I'm a mean smoker who reeks of weed odor Certified street soldier, devil on your teen's shoulder Don't invite Scene over, he pees at sleepovers He asked your sister out just so he could cheat on her What a creep loner, shit, I couldn't sink lower You just got a mean boner from a Charlie Scene poster If I'm popping a wheelie it's 'cause I'm jacking your bike Got my middle finger raised as I'm running red lights I'm known to punch 'em in the dick at the end of a fight And I never say I'm sorry at the end of the night We don't apologize and that's just the way it is But we can harmonize even if we sound like shit Don't try to criticize, you bitches better plead the fifth We've been idolized, role models for all the kids (For all the kids) It was once a dark, lonely summer's eve on the lonely streets of of concert When the Lord called upon six crazy emcees: J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlzz, and Daniel! (Hey, man! You forgot the homie, Funny Man, yo!) My clothes are always retro Sexual like I'm hetero And I'll play a bitch like Nintendo (Zelda!) Take a full ride in my Benzo Funny as fuck, I should do stand-up Bust caps at the crowd like I don't give a fuck (Fuck you!) Got a gold-ass grill Hit me on the sidekick if you wanna chill (Fuck you!) Hop in the ride, let's roll I'm a baritone with a voice so low It'll make your speakers explode And I'll drop your panties to the floor ("Ah!") Let me bend you over, let me lay you sideways Hop in the bed, girl, it's Freaky Friday If you got beef, then you better step up, bitch Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with! Rolling down the street, smoking indo, sipping on gin and juice Laid back With my mind on my money and my money on my mind! Rolling down the street, smoking indo, sipping on gin and juice Laid back With my mind on my money and my money on my mind! Get, get, get drunk Let's get, get, get drunk Let's get, get, get drunk Let's get, get, get... California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, so high, we'll ride all night Coming straight outta Cali' (What?) The 818 valley (What?!) 323, fucking horse nut alley And from Highland to Clayton All these bitches are hating 'Cause the shit that we're saying But it's our shit that they're playing (Uh-huh!) If we don't make it, we'll take it If it ain't real, then we'll fake it Open your mouth and I'll break it Don't give a fuck if you hate it We're looking for the six chicks Down with the six dicks Rolling on Tens Getting buzzed, it's ridiculous Horny like a sickness Quickies with the quickness Pussy like it's business Work it like it's fitness Listen while I spit this Game at all these bitches Now I'm gonna hit this And fuck it till I'm dickless! California, show me love! Get buzzed, let's get fucked up! Hollywood, we never going down Hollywood, we never going down Hollywood, we never going down And all the kids in the hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Hollywood, we never going down And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood, we never going down What's happenin'? (Uno, dos, tres! Funny!) Can't stop, won't stop, Charlie, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop, Johnny, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop, J, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop, Danny, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop, Kurlzz, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop, I make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop; y'all make the booty drop Danny's on the dance floor, let me see your booty pop Grab your drink, get on the floor Grab your drink and get on the floor! Let's dance in the hood Shake that ass, Hollywood... Get the fuck up! Get the fuck up! Get the fuck up! Get the fuck up! When I say Hollywood, you say Undead Hollywood Undead! Hollywood Undead! When I say part of location, you say part of location part of location part of location! part of location part of location! Yeah! Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals *Tyler Mahurin - drums * * * * * * *